moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters from The Lion King
Here you will find a list of all the characters from the 1994 Disney film The Lion King. Characters Simba Simba is the protagonist of the film. For more information, see his page. Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa are a meerkat and warthog duo that serve as tritagonists in the first two films, and the protagonists in the last film. The duo also had their own spin-off TV series. Mufasa Mufasa served as the king of the Pride Lands until his death. He was the mate of Sarabi, father of Simba, and the brother of Scar. He also happens to be a friend of Zazu and Rafiki, and an enemy to the hyenas. Mufasa is first seen standing on Pride Rock, watching as the animals arrive to see his newborn son. Mufasa is upset that his brother, Scar, didn't show up to the presentation. He confronts Scar, but angers him when Scar begins to talk back to him. When Simba is a little older, he shows him the Pride Lands from the top of Pride Rock and teaches him how to pounce. He eventually has to leave to chase away some hyenas. Later, Zazu tells Mufasa that the hyenas are attacking Nala and Simba in the Elephant Graveyard. Once arriving, he pins the hyenas down and threatens to kill them if they came near Simba again. On the way back to Pride Rock, Mufasa orders Zazu to take Nala home while he teaches Simba a lesson. He teaches Simba about bravery before teaching him about the great kings of the past. The next day, Scar alerts Mufasa that theres a stampede in the gorge and Simba was down there. Him and Scar rush to the gorge while Zazu looks for Simba, who finds him hanging on a dead tree. Mufasa jumps into the stampede and rescues Simba. He gets dragged back into the stampede by the wildebeasts, but manages to escape and grab onto the side of a cliff. He asks for Scar's help, but Scar mocks him and throws him back into the stampede to be crushed to death. He appears again when Simba is an adult. When Rafiki finds Simba, he proves to him that Mufasa is still alive an tells Simba to follow him. Rafiki shwos Simba his father's spirit, who has formed in the clouds, and begins to accuse Simba of forgeting him. He tells Simba that he must take his place in the Circle of Life and to remember who he is. At the end of the film, Mufasa's voice can be heard saying "Remember" to Simba. In the second film, Mufasa can be seen watching the presentation of Kiara. He doesn't make any major appearances. During the film, he can be heard being mentioned by the major characters. At the very end of the film, Mufasa can be heard saying, "Well done my son. We are one" to Simba after letting the Outlanders join his pride. Scar Scar is the main antagonist in The Lion King. He was upset after Simba was born, as it ment that Scar would have never been king. He is the brother of Mufasa, brother-in-law of Sarabi, and the uncle of Simba. Scar is first seen talking to Zazu after Zazu tells him not to play with his food. He is also informed by Zazu that Mufasa is coming to see him, but Scar repiles, "I quiver with fear" before trapping Zazu in his mouth, which Mufasa orders to release. Scar is seen later after Simba visits him, telling him about his father showing him the Pride Lands. Scar reveals a little later that the shadowy area that Simba talked about with his father is an elephant graveyard. He has Simba promise him not to go there, which Simba promises. After Mufasa rescues Simba and Nala from the hyenas, Scar can be seen looking at them from the cliff that Simba and Nala tried to climb up onto. Scar is dissapointed thst the hyenas failed to kill the cubs, so comes up with another plan with Scar singing "Be Prepared." The song tells the viewers about how Scar will become king by killing his own brother and Simba. The next day, Scar takes Simba to a large gorge where he tells Simba that his father has a surprise for him. He tells Simba to wait on a rock and practice his 'little roar' while he goes and gets his father. Scar signals the hyenas to start a wildebeast stampede by having the hyenas chase them down into the gorge towards Simba. Pretending to by concerned about Simba, Scar alerts Mufasa that a stampede has started in the gorge and that Simba was down there. After Mufasa saves Simba, he gets dragged back into the stampede by the wildebeasts, but escapes by hanging onto the side of a cliff. As Mufasa asks for Scar's help, Scar grabs his pawas and mocks him before throwing him back into the stampede to be killed. After a little while, Scar joins Simba by Mufasa's body and begins to accuse Simba and make him feel guilty about his father's death. Simba asks him what to do but Scar tells him to run away and never return, before sending the hyenas after him to kill him again. They fail after Simba escapes into the desert. After the Hakuna Matata scene, Scar gets a bunch of complaints from Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed for food. They reveal that the lionesses are not hunting and offers them to eat Zazu. Zazu mentions that he not good to eat. This scene ends with Scar kicking out the hyenas from the lair. Scar is last scene when Simba returns to the Pride Lands. Simba witnesses Scar striking his mother Sarabi, which angers him and confronts him on Pride Rock. Scar make Simba confess to the lionesses that Simba is responsible for Mufasa's death before backing Simba off a cliff to be killed. Scar tells Simba that he killed Mufasa which angers him, forcing Simba to make Scar tell the truth outload to the lionesses. After a breif battle, Simba notices Scar and chases him up to the top of Pride Rock. After Simba tells Scar to run away and never return to the Pride Lands, Scar begins to leave but starts a battle between him and Simba after throwing hot embers into Simba's face. after a breif battle between the two, Simba manages to beat Scar by tossing him over the edge. Scar gets eaten by the hyenas below for betraying them. In The Lion King: Simba's Pride, Scar's name is mentioned throughout the film. After Kovu gets exiled from the Pride Lands by Simba, Scar's face can be seen in Kovu's reflection while looking into a pond. Nala Nala is Simba's mate. She is the daughter of Sarafina, daughter-in-law of Mufasa and Sarabi, and the mother of Kiara and Kopa. In the first film, Nala is a cub that can first seen sleeping with her mother in the den while Simba is trying to wake up his father. She is seen again being bathed by her mother, who then offers to go with Simba to the elephant graveyard. However, Zazu is sent by Sarabi to watch over them. The cubs manage to lose him by cruching Zazu with a pile of animals. Sarabi Sarafina Sarafina is the mother of Nala, and a friend of Sarabi and Mufasa. Sarafina can be seen first sleeping with her daughter in the den. She is last seen giving Nala a bath while Simba asks Nala to come with him to a "really cool place." It's unknown if she appears in the second film. She doesn't appear in the third film. Reasons are unknown. In the song "Chow Down," which is sung by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed in the musical, Shenzi reveals that Sarafina ate Banzai's dad. Shenzi Banzi Ed Ed is a hyena who is a friend of Shenzi and Banzi. He is also an enemy of Mufasa. Ed is first seen when him and his friends ambush Simba, Nala, and Zazu in the Elephant Graveyard.